Call centers may be used to interact with a large volume of customers. Call centers may support communication with customers over a wired or wireless communication network. For example, call centers may communicate with customers via voice calling, video, text chat, instant messaging, etc. In one example, an inbound call center may be operated by a company to administer product support, handle inquiries from consumers, etc., whereas an outbound call center may be operated for telemarketing, solicitation of charitable or political donations, debt collection, market research, etc.
In one example, call centers may obtain audio conversations (from audio or video) with customers for compliance and training purposes. For example, call centers may wish to record the audio conversations to ensure the employees of the call center are effective in dealing with the concerns of the customers. The audio conversations in an electronic format may be used by call center managers to grade a competency level, technical skill level, affability, etc., for the employees that work in the call center, as well as evaluate a satisfaction level of the customers that interacted with the employees of the call center.